masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault Rifles
Mass Effect Assault rifles refers to both the weapon type and the combat-oriented talent available only to Soldiers, the Turian Agent, and the Krogan Battlemaster as a starting talent. Assault rifles are designed for any combat situation, allowing for close-, medium-, and even (in the right circumstances) long-range combat. Their automatic fire makes assault rifles perfectly designed for taking down enemies quickly or providing cover fire, but due to their high recoil, sniping with assault rifles is very difficult. Short, controlled bursts and a crouching stance are required to hit anything at long range. At close range, spraying bullets into a target is effective, if not as quick as a shotgun blast. The Assault Rifle talent unlocks the Overkill ability. When active this causes the assault rifle to generate less heat (thus taking longer to overheat) and increases accuracy. Assault Rifles is an excellent bonus talent for biotic or tech-focused characters. They have a rate of fire of 10 shots per second. See also: Assault Rifle Guide. Talent Ranks :Level 1: Overkill :Level 2: Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%. :Level 3: Increases damage by 8%. Increases accuracy by 14%. :Level 4: Increases damage by 10%. Increases accuracy by 17%. :Level 5: Increases damage by 12%. Increases accuracy by 20%. Unlocks Shotguns (Krogan Battlemaster). :Level 6: Increases damage by 14%. Increases accuracy by 22%. Unlocks Sniper Rifles (Turian Agent). :Level 7: Increases damage by 16%. Increases accuracy by 24%. Unlocks Sniper Rifles (Soldier). :Level 8: Advanced Overkill :Level 9: Increases damage by 18%. Increases accuracy by 26%. :Level 10: Increases damage by 19%. Increases accuracy by 28%. :Level 11: Increases damage by 20%. Increases accuracy by 30%. :Level 12: Master Overkill Overkill Overkill is used by characters that can specialize in assault rifles. Soldiers, the Turian Agent, and the Krogan Battlemaster can learn this skill. It allows for firing of the rifle for long periods, with seriously reduced overheating and extra accuracy. Overkill : Firing rifles generates 40% less heat, 20% more accurate. : Duration: 10s. : Recharge Time: 45s. Advanced Overkill : Firing rifles generates 50% less heat, costs 30% less accuracy. : Duration: 12s. : Recharge Time: 45s. Master Overkill : Firing rifles generates 60% less heat, costs 40% more accuracy. : Duration: 15s. : Recharge Time: 45s. Assault Rifle types Below is a list of the types of Assault Rifles and their base stats: Classes The following classes can use the Assault Rifles talent: *Soldier *Krogan Battlemaster *Turian Agent Mass Effect 2 Assault rifles in Mass Effect 2 are a class of rapid firing ranged weapons, which also encompasses battle rifles, marksman rifles and light machine guns. All assault rifles benefit from the short-range damage bonus. The Soldier is the only player class that starts with training in assault rifles, while other player classes may choose to specialise in assault rifles later during the game. The following squadmates also utilize assault rifles: Garrus, Grunt, Legion, Samara/Morinth, and Zaeed. Assault Rifle Models Below is a list of the types of assault rifles in Mass Effect 2 and their base stats: M-8 Avenger *'Manufacturer': Elkoss Combine *'Base Damage': 10.8 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.25 / x1.25 / x1.25 *'Default ammo': 40 / 400 *'Acquisition': Default starting weapon M-15 Vindicator *'Manufacturer': Elanus Risk Control Services *'Base Damage': 36.8 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.25 / x1.25 / x1.25 *'Default ammo': 24 / 96 *'Acquisition': Dossier: Archangel M-76 Revenant *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 21.3 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.4 / x1.2 / x1.2 *'Default ammo': 80 / 480 *'Acquisition': Collector Ship (mission) (Soldier only). M-96 Mattock *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 50.4 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.3 / x1.2 / x1.2 *'Default ammo': 16 / 64 *'Acquisition': Firepower Pack DLC. Collector Assault Rifle *'Manufacturer': Collectors *'Base Damage': 17.4 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.25 / x1.25 / x1.25 *'Default ammo': 28 / 280 *'Acquisition': Mass Effect 2 Limited Collectors' Edition (Xbox 360 and PC). Recon Operations Pack (PlayStation 3). Geth Pulse Rifle *'Manufacturer': Geth Armory *'Base Damage': 10.8 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.15 / x1.35 / x1.35 *'Default ammo': 40 / 480 *'Acquisition': Dossier: Tali (Hardcore or Insanity only) Upgrades Upgrade Guide, section on Assault Rifle upgrades|Research}} *'Assault Rifle Penetration (Tungsten Jacket)' :Provides +25% assault rifle damage against armor, shields, and biotic barriers. *'Assault Rifle Accuracy (Targeting VI)' :Your entire squad's assault rifles are now much more accurate. *'Assault Rifle Damage 1 - 7 (Kinetic Pulsar)' :Provides +10% assault rifle damage. Mass Effect 3 No longer exclusive to the Soldier, Assault Rifles are a viable option for any class. Their consistent rate of fire and damage output makes them an appealing choice for most play styles. The following squadmates utilize assault rifles: Ashley, Garrus, James, Javik, and Kaidan. Assault Rifle Models Below is a list of the types of assault rifles in Mass Effect 3 and their base stats. Note that WCFDA stands for weight, capacity, fire rate, damage, and accuracy. The relevant values for those statistics are presented in that order. Adas Anti-Synthetic Rifle *'Manufacturer': Quarian *'Base WCFDA': 80 / 30 / 35 / 30 / 15 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 24 / 72 *'Acquisition': Firefight Pack Cerberus Harrier *'Manufacturer': Cerberus *'Base WCFDA': 65 / 35 / 10 / 30 / 63 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 20 / 80 *'Acquisition': Rebellion Pack (multiplayer), Firefight Pack (single-player) Chakram Launcher *'Manufacturer': Ama-Lur Equipment *'Base WCFDA': 40 / 22 / 12 / 50 / 75 *'Fire Mode': Semi-automatic *'Default ammo': 4 / 40 *'Acquisition': Kingdoms of Amalur Promotional Item Collector Assault Rifle *'Manufacturer': Collector *'Base WCFDA': 80 / 57 / 46 / 14 / 29 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 28 / 280 *'Acquisition': Promotional Item Geth Pulse Rifle *'Manufacturer': Geth Armory *'Base WCFDA': 33 / 80 / 90 / 12 / 37 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 80 / 400 *'Acquisition': Priority: Geth Dreadnought or Elkoss Combine Arsenal Supplies M-8 Avenger *'Manufacturer': Elkoss Combine *'Base WCFDA': 16 / 56 / 50 / 13 / 20 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 30 / 210 *'Acquisition': Prologue: Earth M-15 Vindicator *'Manufacturer': Elanus Risk Control Services *'Base WCFDA': 17 / 47 / 40 / 22 / 45 *'Fire Mode': Three-round burst *'Default ammo': 24 / 144 *'Acquisition': Priority: Mars or Kassa Fabrication M-37 Falcon *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 60 / 22 / 11 / 50 / 15 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 6 / 24 *'Acquisition': Priority: Cerberus Headquarters or Kassa Fabrication M-55 Argus *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 57 / 50 / 27 / 27 / 12 *'Fire Mode': Three-round Burst *'Default ammo': 21 / 168 *'Acquisition': Pre-order bonus, Mass Effect 3: Leviathan M-76 Revenant *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 54 / 70 / 65 / 20 / 15 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 60 / 320 *'Acquisition': Priority: The Citadel II or Kassa Fabrication M-96 Mattock *'Manufacturer': Cerberus *'Base WCFDA': 30 / 33 / 19 / 22 / 65 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 16 / 96 *'Acquisition': Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation or Kassa Fabrication M-99 Saber *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 54 / 22 / 8 / 50 / 62 *'Fire Mode': Semi-automatic *'Default ammo': 8 / 40 *'Acquisition': Priority: Horizon N7 Typhoon *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 98 / 70 / 65 / 20 / 30 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 100 / 400 *'Acquisition': Mass Effect 3: Earth N7 Valkyrie *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 55 / 44 / 36 / 20 / 47 *'Fire Mode': Two-round burst *'Default ammo': 16 / 144 *'Acquisition': N7 Warfare Gear Particle Rifle *'Manufacturer': Prothean *'Base WCFDA': 58 / 100 / 80 / 12 / 40 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 100 / ∞ *'Acquisition': Priority: Eden Prime Phaeston *'Manufacturer': Turian *'Base WCFDA': 33 / 68 / 60 / 15 / 24 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 50 / 300 *'Acquisition': Tuchanka: Turian Platoon or Cipritine Armory Striker Assault Rifle *'Manufacturer': Krogan *'Base WCFDA': 80 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 15 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 12 / 48 *'Acquisition': Resurgence Pack Weapon Modifications Weapon Mods|Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)#Assault Rifle Mods Equipment Guide, section on Assault Rifle mods}} *'Assault Rifle Stability Damper I - V' :Distributes recoil with sliding system of counterweights compatible with kinetic coil generators. Reduces weapon kickback. *'Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade I - V' :Increases magazine capacity, allowing more shots before reload. *'Assault Rifle Piercing Mod I - V' :Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, increasing shot penetration. *'Assault Rifle Extended Barrel I - V' :Lengthens barrel, creating greater bullet velocity and impact. *'Assault Rifle Precision Scope I - V' :Simple 4x optical scope to enhance stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. *'Assault Rifle Omni-Blade I - V' (Requires Mass Effect 3: Leviathan for single-player and Earth Pack for multiplayer.) :Attach an omni-blade to the weapon for increased melee damage. See Also * Assault Rifle Guide * Equipment * Heavy Pistols * Heavy Weapons * Pistols * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles * Submachine Guns de:Sturmgewehre Category: Combat Category: Equipment Category: Weapons Category: Talents